One Month
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: A month can change a lot of things... Just a story for my friend Annie as a Christmas gift : D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Joker lay stiff in his bed at the new hide-out. The bat had given him a rough night after getting caught at the bank-heist. He groaned as he muscles began to relax and his bruises pressed against the velvet covering on the couch. Tonight had been especially rough. There was a girl at the bank already when Joker arrived. At first, he assumed it was Harley, that she must have been there waiting for him ahead of time. That is until he saw the dark brunette tresses that reached to the girl's shoulder. She had whirled to face him, keeping one gun aimed at her captives and another at his temple. She was dressed rather interestingly. Her entire face was painted white like his own, her lips wore dark black lipstick. She had the classical jester markings around her eyes of the elongated triangles and two rosy dots of pink were painted over the white on her face in the center of her cheeks. She wore a dress with many ruffles of petticoats underneath that made the skirt slightly puffy, even though it just came to the middle of her thighs. It was made to look almost like Harley's bodysuit in the form of a dress. The corset was split down the middle in two separate colors; black and white. In the center of the corset was a little heart, half white and half black that was made to look like the symbol of Yin and Yang. Her ruffled skirt, or dress bottom, he really couldn't tell, was pleated into several triangular areas that were either black or white with hearts that ran along the hemline in either black or white, which ever was the opposite of the color surrounding it. Lastly the Joker noticed her knee-high boots, one black and one white with heels.

He won't lie, the woman was pretty damn sexy with those guns and that outfit. Her body wasn't that bad either but he knew if Harley ever saw the look on his face when he saw that woman in the bank he'd be in far more pain than when the bat had arrived. Thinking of the bat returned the angry scowl to the scarred man's face. He showed up right when he was about to ask just why the hell that woman was pulling _his _heist. She must have seen him coming before hand because she simply smiled, jammed her guns in the holders he had no doubt were beneath her skirt and managed to jump onto the bank counter and find her way out of the window. Batsy came waltzing in behind him and before Joker knew it they were fighting and good 'ole Batsy was about ready to drag him to Arkham when Harley finally decided to drag her ass to the heist.

She found them with Batman pushing Joker against a wall and trying to force handcuffs onto his wrists. Luckily she had her hammer and managed a good swing at the bat's leg, allowing Joker an escape route as Batsy fought off Harley. Now here he was, on his couch recounting the day's events. His mind drifted back to the woman. Who the hell was she? He'd bet anything the plant probably knew but both she and the Joker knew he'd never call to ask her knowing full well the plant was a damned psycho that would tell Harley everything. Instead, the Joker stood up stiffly and scribbled a note on a post-it before going to bed for Harley to find when she got home.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
They're both very sweet,  
But did I ever mention you've got a nice ass?_

Just a small little thanks to keep her wrapped around his finger for another day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The woman swore as she tossed her guns onto the couch and demanded her guards and henchmen leave now or forever hold their piece. She was upset, the damn clown of Gotham had to show up and ruin her big fucking debut. She'd been planning that bank heist for weeks now and if that good for nothing low life of a Mona Lisa thought he could just walk into Gotham International Bank and take her fucking light, he had another thing coming.

"Jess," a voice called from the doorway, she grabbed her gun and aimed.

"I thought I told the lot of you to fucking scram!" She yelled as she turned around. Instead of one of her henchmen, Poison Ivy stood at the door. "Ivy, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Well, hon, you're gonna. How did your first night as a big bad bank robber go?" Ivy said as she sat herself down on the sofa, all the while petting a blossoming flower that was hung around her neck like that of a boa constrictor. "Come on sweetie, sit down, I don't bite... much." Ivy smiled at her own pun as the other woman joined her on the couch.

"The clown decided to drop in on _my _heist." Ivy smiled as she continued to caress the blossom.

"Sounds like quite the scandal. Now tell me, Jester, is he as much a handsome devil as you thought he was in the news clippings?" Jester threw her laughing 'friend' a dark stare. "Oh, come on darling, I'm just teasing ya. Look, I know you wanna get your name out there, but the Joker will always be head news, dolly." Jester still had no response. "Chickie, I know you want his attention, but believe me, he's not one to mess with. I've seen what he does first hand, babe, and it ain't pretty."

"Still, I try my damnedest to get the wrong guy that I'm perfect for, don't I?" Jester smiled and stood up. "Besides, who wants a Harley Quinn when they can have a Jester?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It was three months later and the snow was just beginning to fall in Gotham as mid-November set itself on the city. Joker sat brooding in his office, fixing a detonator for his next heist. Harley was laying on the office couch, filing her nails and watching the evening news. In the background he could hear the faint voice of the evening reporter, Brenda Jameson.

_"And now we have the top crime scandal of tonight, and for once I think I dare to say the Joker's found his match for fame." _Joker immediately turned his attention to the woman on the screen who was shuffling through her papers as she reported the story and a picture appeared on the screen. He nearly dropped the detonator when a familiar face showed itself. It was her, that damned woman that ruined his big bank heist three months ago. _"Here we have a picture of Gotham's newest Queen of Crime, a woman by the name of Jester. Looks like Gotham's got a new clown on the streets, I'd watch out Miss Quinn, you may have a run for your relationship with Joker over this one. In just three days this manical manic has terrified the citizens of Gotham by not only pulling off an official bank heist at Gotham International, but robbing the Gotham Smithsonian Museum;" _The Joker chuckled in his head as Harley was starting to get all riled up about this Jester character. So, she robbed a museum, any rookie can pull that off. _"Without setting off any of the museums alarms or catching the eye of Gotham's mysterious 'Dark Knight.' Folks, looks like we've got a little more than we bargained for-"_ Joker shut off the tv suddenly and pushed Harley out of the room. No one but him was more than Gotham could ever bargain for, he'd make sure of that. 


End file.
